With This Ring
by C.A. Turner
Summary: Co-written by Jason Adams and set after Battle For Greyskull. Tommy & Kimberly's big day is finaaly here...


_**DISCLAIMER**: Here we go, everyone...Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin, Zeo, in Space, Wild Force, Mystic Force, and Dino Thunder) are Saban, as is Justin (originally Stewart, he's Justin Steed in this series) Jamie Zedden, Tommy's family, & Franklin Park are Ellen Brand's, Kris & Kay Thomas are courtesy of Kris & Kay Thomas, Charmed comes from Paramount/Viacom, JLA, Titans, Young Justice, and all heroes related courtesy of DC comics, Bill Engvall is part of Blue Collar TV, Charlie's Angels and all five of the Partridge kids are from Columbia Pictures/Screen Gems. Time & space does not permit me to name all of the people who helped me with ideas for the wedding. I would like to thank all of you for this. I would like to dedicate this fic to all writers of PR fanfics. It is our love for these people that gets our creative juices flowing. Thank you, and away we go... _

**With This Ring  
by C.A. Turner **

_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of_

_Kimberly Anne Hart_

_And_

_Thomas Kenneth Oliver_

_On_

_February 14th, 2012_

_Outdoors, Angel Grove Park_

In all of his 2500 years in his service, Alpha 5 had never seen Zordon this upset or worried. "Zordon, please, calm down!" It seemed odd that the little android would be saying that.

"I am truly sorry, Alpha, but you know how important this is. We must try this again.

_**2 weeks earlier:**_

"They chose here for their rehearsal dinner?" Samantha Dean asked. "I kinda thought they'd choose the Youth Center."

"They've also had some major moments here, too. I can understand why this place was chosen." Andros smiled. The place was Chili's, and Andros was with Laurie Partridge. Chris was with Trini Kwan's cousin, Sylvie, Tracy had been with Adam Park's brother, Franklin, Adam himself was with Tanya Sloan, Jill Munroe was on Hal Jordan's arm, while Kelly Garrett was at the JLA Satellite with the Batman. Kris Munroe asked "Kelly and tall dark and moody? I was just getting used to Zack & Diana…now _**this**_?"

"Who knows where your heart will take you? Even Bats has a heart beating in him somewhere. Where's Keith?" Jason Lee Scott asked.

"He went to pick up Eve." Bill Engvall smiled, Shirley Partridge standing close by.

At that moment, as Keith walked to Eve's beach house, he was nervous about what he was going to say to her. The door opened, and there was Eve Torres, dressed in jeans and a light blue pullover. "Hey, you. Ready to go?"

It sounded like angels singing. "You bet. It's at Chili's. How are you about steak?"

"Love it. But 1st..." Eve then took Keith's hand, pulled him close, and kissed him, which he returned happily. As they left, this song by the Bee Gees came on, which pretty much explained how they felt about each other:

_Aah... __  
__I know your eyes in the morning sun __  
__I feel you touch me in the pouring rain. __  
__And the moment that you wander far from me, __  
__I wanna feel you in my arms again. _

_And you come to me on a summer breeze, __  
__keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave. __  
__And it's me you need to show __  
__how deep is your love. _

_Deep is your love, __  
__how deep is your love, __  
__I really need to learn, __  
__'cause we're living in a world of fools __  
__breaking us down, __  
__when they all should let us be. __  
__We belong to you and me. _

_I believe in you. __  
__You know the door to my very soul. __  
__You're the light in my deepest darkest hour. __  
__You're my savior when I fall. _

_And you may not think __  
__I care for you. __  
__When you know down inside that I really do. __  
__And it's me you need to show __  
__how deep is your love. _

_Deep is your love, __  
__how deep is your love, __  
__I really need to learn, __  
__'cause we're living in a world of fools __  
__breaking us down, __  
__when they all should let us be. __  
__We belong to you and me. _

_La ra ra... _

_And you come to me on a summer breeze, __  
__keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave. __  
__And it's me you need to show __  
__how deep is your love. _

_Deep is your love, __  
__how deep is your love, __  
__I really need to learn, __  
__'cause we're living in a world of fools __  
__breaking us down, __  
__when they all should let us be. __  
__We belong to you and me. _

_Deep is your love, __  
__how deep is your love, __  
__I really need to learn, __  
__'cause we're living in a world of fools __  
__breaking us down, __  
__when they all should let us be. __  
__We belong to you and me. __  
__La ra ra... _

_Ah. __  
__Deep is your love, __  
__how deep is your love_...

Laurie and Andros had gotten quite close, Chris and Sylvie were inseperable, Bill Engvall came up to kiss Shirley, Piper and her husband, Leo, were seemingly joined at the hip, Phoebe's boyfriend, Cole, had arrived, Prue Halliwell was with Dick Grayson, and Tracy had noticed Adam's brother, Franklin had just come in. When Keith and Eve walked in, all eyes were on them as they danced, kissed, and talked.

Laurie giggled to Andros. "I think Keith's finally found that someone."

Andros smiled "I was just about to say that about us."

As everyone separated by couples, this night was going to be special for everyone. Zack & Diana smiled, as Billy & Trini seemed to be joined at the hip, while Jill Munroe and Hal Jordan were also were inseperable, Chris & Sylvie grinned all night, and speculation about Batman & Kelly Garrett grew that night.

Tommy & Kimberly, the happy couple, got up, went to the dance floor, and without one word, started dancing to a song by Olivia Newton John…

_Come take my hand, you should know me  
I've always been in your mind  
You know that I will be kind  
I'll be guiding you_

_Building your dream has to start now_  
_There's no other road to take_  
_You won't make a mistake_  
_I'll be guiding you_

_You have to believe we are magic_  
_Nothin' can stand in our way_  
_You have to believe we are magic_  
_Don't let your aim ever stray_  
_And if all your hopes survive, destiny will arrive_  
_I'll bring all your dreams to life, for you_  
_I'll bring all your dreams to life, for you_

_From where I stand you are home free_  
_The planets align so rare_  
_There's promise in the air_  
_And I'm guiding you_

_Through every turn I'll be near you_  
_I'll come anytime you call_  
_I'll catch you when you fall_  
_I'll be guiding you_

_You have to believe we are magic_  
_Nothin' can stand in our way_  
_You have to believe we are magic_  
_Don't let your aim ever stray_  
_And if all your hopes survive, destiny will arrive_  
_I'll bring all your dreams to life, for you_  
_I'll bring all your dreams to life, for you_

_You have to believe we are magic_  
_Nothin' can stand in our way_  
_You have to believe we are magic_  
_Don't let your aim ever stray_  
_And if all your hopes survive, destiny will arrive_  
_I'll bring all your dreams to life, for you_  
_I'll bring all your dreams to life, for you_

_**Angel Grove Park, 2 weeks later:**_

Both Diana Prince & Zack Taylor were going absolutely mad trying to coordinate what went where for this wedding, where the food was, and...

**WHO IN THE HELL ORDERED FIREWORKS?" **Diana screamed.

"No, neither cake goes there! Where were you trained?" Zack frowned.

Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's majordomo, was there to help the duo, as was Lois Lane & Clark Kent. A female clown walked up to them and asked "Is Diana Prince here?"

Diana raced up to her. "Fluffy! Glad you're here! Your ad was right, when we hire you, we hire punctuality! Come on In!

Alfred frowned. "Really. A clown at a wedding?"

Zack took over here. "Alfred, you don't understand. There will be some really young kids coming too. Fluffy's going to entertain them while the older people enjoy themselves."

Alfred quickly reconsidered. "Good thinking. Quite good thinking."

A group of people rushed up, yelling for attention. As one, Diana & Zack shouted "WAIT A MINUTE!"

Lois took over. "Zack, why don't you & Diana take a break, and get some rest?"

Clark added "Lois is right. You're not going to do anyone any good if you're both a bundle of nerves."

"You're right. Besides, I think if I hear one more 'Mr. Taylor, I need to talk to you, I'm gonna scream."

"Me, too." Diana added.

Right then..."Ms. Prince, Mr. Taylor, I..."

**AYIEEEEEEAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!**

Clark & Lois took over, Clark stating "We'll be handling things for Ms. Prince & Mr. Taylor until later. One thing: You will treat both of them with respect.

The burly mover snarled "Hey, I didn't mean..."

"I don't care what you meant! They are your employers, and if you disregard them like that again, I will do the Watusi on your spine! Get me?"

"WE will do the watusi on their spines, Clark." Lois quickly corrected. "Now, gentlemen..."

Meanwhile, cross-country in New York City, Aisha Campbell, Cassie Chan, Ashley Hammond, & Zhane went to catch up with their fellow Lightstar Rangers at Kyle Rayner's. Kyle was working on a special piece of artwork for Tommy & Kimberly as a wedding gift. "Has he been working on that all night?" Ashley asked.

"Just about. He's still working out details & fine touches, as he says. The man needs sleep." Carlos frowned.

Andros shouted from upstairs, "Hey guys! Come take a look at this!"

The five raced upstairs where they joined him & TJ in looking at one of the most beautiful pieces of stained glass artwork in their lives. "They've got to love this!" Cassie smiled.

"Kyle, you really ought to let Sharon arrange that art show for you. Work like this should be seen by everybody." Aisha told him.

"Maybe later, Aisha, not now. I do freelance artwork to pay the bills, but work like this is just for family & friends, you know, private." Kyle told her.

And nothing else was said as they continued to admire the artwork.

_**6 days later...**_

Back in Angel Grove, the Park looked beautiful in white & pink decorations. In one of the hotel rooms not too far away, Samantha Dean, Jackie Burkhart, Kira Ford, Donna Pinciotti, Tanya Sloan, Vida & Madison Rocca & Kat Hilliard were laughing about the wedding shower. Andrea Thomas guffawed "You mean, our own Hawkwoman got blitzed on...COOKING SHERRY?" she asked before totally losing it again.

"That's right. Kim could probably tell you more about it. Where is she, anyway?" Tanya asked.

"In the other room with the maids of honor, Trini & Diana." Vida Rocca told them

"She said she had a lot to ask Diana, she seemed really nervous. But I'm sure she'll be fine." Kat told them

In the next room, Trini Kwan, Laurie & Tracy Partridge & Diana Prince were all putting the finishing floral touches in Kimberly Hart's hair. The bride was, all things considered, a nervous wreck. "Trini, Diana, do I look ok?"

"Kim, you have got to be kidding me! I have never seen such a beautiful bride. Tommy is one fortunate man, to be marrying you today. Today, it's really fitting. The first day of a new year. Like a new beginning." Trini told her.

"Still, are we doing the right thing? I just started my career as a fashion designer, Tommy's opening his own dojo, so we'll be fine, but still, I'm pretty nervous about all of this.

Diana asked her "You only need to ask one question: Do you love him?"

"He's the other half of my sky. I feel empty when we're apart."

Diana took Kim's hands into her own and finished "In that case, you both are doing the right thing, and I couldn't be happier. Like myself & Zack."

Trini tearfully added "Diana's right. You love him, I love him, hell, we all love him. Let's marry the guy."

Tracy Partridge shouted from the other room, "MAN IN THE ROOM!"

Laurie frowned "Tracy, it's Billy, not President Clinton! Calm down, will you?"

Billy walked in, and saw Kim in her wedding gown. "You have never looked more beautiful than you do now."

"It was my grandmother's. I'm so glad she's here. Billy, I am really glad that you're giving me away. We've been through so much together. Billy...I love you." Kim softly spoke, voice cracking.

Billy reached out and hugged his teammate, then quickly spoke up "Come on, let's get you married."

On the other side of the hotel, Keith & Christopher Partridge, along with Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Eric Forman, Trent Mercer, Bill Engvall and Steven Hyde were helping Hal Jordan, Jason Lee Scott, a much calmer Zack Taylor, and Adam Park convince Tommy that he was doing the right thing. "What am I doing, what am I doing?" Tommy freaked.

"You are having what is known as pre-wedding jitters. Take it easy, bro." Jason smiled.

"Yeah, besides, with Jase & me as your best men, how can you go wrong. Anyway, we all know that you and Kim were meant to be together. Besides, I have a feeling that I'm gonna have a very special talk with Diana soon. Not bad for a guy who just found out his little brother is a Green Lantern in Young Justice." Zack quickly reflected.

"How did you react?" Hal asked him.

Christopher interrupted "I believe Brian said he put his fist through a wall when he heard. Our mom pretty much did the same thing."

"She fainted right on the spot." Keith corrected. "Getting back to what is at hand, how are you holding up?"

"Nervous, but better. Ok, guys, let's do it." Tommy told them.

The park was a sight to behold, trimmed in pink & white. An ice sculpture of a tiger & a firebird was on the table with the punch. Daniel & Sarah Oliver, Tommy's parents, were in the front row, along with Chelsea & Teddy, his sister & brother. Kim's mother, Sharon, sat with her younger brother, Michael, and father Ryan. The Justice Leaguers, in their normal identities, were also there, as were the Titans. Young Justice was also there, along with Andros, Cassie, & Carlos. Carlos played the flute, Cassie the portable keyboards, and Andros handled classical guital for the processional. The maids of honor, Trini & Diana, joined the best men, Jason & Zack, at the dais, then the wedding march started.

An elegant coach and four pulled up, and out stepped Kimberly, beautiful in her grandmother's wedding gown. Leading her to the dais was Billy. In minutes, Kim was standing alongside Tommy. Billy stepped aside, and let Reverend James MacAulliffe take over.

"We are gathered here today in Angel Grove Park to witness the union of Thomas Kenneth Oliver and Kimberly Anne Hart. Despite their reasonably youthful ages, they both realize that marriage is a sacred covenant, and both are determined to remain together, as long as they both shall live and love together. Using popular songs, Kimberly & Tommy have chosen to write their own vows. Kimberly..."

Eyes full of love & devotion, Kimberly looked at Tommy and spoke; "Tommy, as the song says, 'You are my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were always there for me, then, now, and always. I'm everything I am, because you love me."

Tommy gently responded; "Kim, from this day forward, I will try to express my inner feelings for you and my love. You are the other half of my sky. I will never cause you sorrow or pain. I love you, Kimberly Anne Hart, now and forever.

Diana glowed, and Trini's eyes misted up as the reverend asked, "May I see the rings, please?

As both rings came forward, Diana noticed Zack Taylor looking at her like a man completely in love. Likewise, Kelly Garrett was watching Bruce Wayne with the same intensity. -The 2 of us are probably going to have a long talk soon.- he thought to himself.

First Tommy, then Kimberly spoke these words: "Take this ring as a symbol of my love and undying devotion to you."

The reverend then finished "Ladies & Gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr & Mrs. Thomas Kenneth Oliver. You may now kiss the bride." Tommy did just that, gently cupping his wife's face in his hands as he did this. At a signal, the doves flew free.

Diana walked straight up to Zack. "See, Bruce knew exactly what he was doing when he placed us in charge. So far this is a great wedding!"

"Funny you should speak of weddings, because all I've been thinking about for the past 2 hours is our wedding. Man, I didn't intend to ask you here, but..." Zack paused, got down on one knee, and pulled out a small box, handing it to her. "I realize that we won't be doing this for a while, but will you..."

It was as far as Zack had gotten. Diana's passionate kiss said it all. _**Yes!**_

Bruce & Kelly got together after the ceremony. "I hear you want to talk to me. What about?" Kelly asked.

"If I'm not assuming too much, about us. Kelly, despite appearances to the contrary, you're all I can think about these days. If you don't mind spending some time with a rather moody guy who dresses like a bat..."

"Only if you don't mind being with a woman who's called an Angel 90 percent of the time. You've been on my mind a lot, too."

"Want some punch?" Bruce asked.

Kelly told him "I'd love it."

Jason & Jamie looked around waiting for the reception to start. Although they both loved getting together with all of their friends & families, both, however, preferred get-togethers that weren't as formal. "I feel like a walking dummy in this dress." Jamie frowned.

"At least, you look great. I look like a walking Ken doll. Why can't there ever be a wedding with jeans & t-shirts?" Jason griped.

"You might want that at _our _wedding?"

"It would be different. Seriously, details don't matter to me, just as long as our friends are there, and most importantly, _you're_ there, I'll be happy."

"Truthfully, I've never been one for dressing up for anything. Let's just make our wedding as simple as possible. I would like to have it in the park, however." Jamie smiled.

Trini & Billy were together when the reception started. "I wanna know right now: Is it true they almost picked Sonny & Cher's 'I've Got You, Babe' as their song?" Billy asked.

"Well, Billy, it was either that song, or this. I'm glad they chose this one. It also mirrors how I feel about you." Trini told him softly then kissed him. Then both turned and watched as the bride & groom danced to the Beatles' 'In My Life'

_There are places I remember, all my life, though some have changed,_

_Some forever not for better, some are gone, still some remain,_

_All these places have their moments, of lovers & friends, I still can recall,_

_Some are dead, and some are living, In my life, I've loved them all_

_But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one who compares with you,_

_And these memories lose their meaning when I think of love as something new_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection for people & things who went before,_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them, In my life, I love you more._

_Though I know I'll never lose affection for lpeople & things who went before,_

_I know I'll often stop & think about them, In my life, I love you more,_

_In my life, I love you more. _

"Now, that's fitting. I mean, it's perfect for them. Now, what about us. Where do we go from here?" Billy asked.

"I don't know, but I'm really anxious to find out with you. Shall we explore our future together?" Trini smiled shyly.

"You really have to ask?"

Hyde and Jackie were walking around, taking in the scenery with hands linked. Jackie smiled and said, "Oh, Steven, hasn't this wedding just been beautiful?"

Hyde shrugged and answered, "Maybe, if you like this kind of mush."

"Does this give you any ideas for our wedding?"

"Yeah, it does; when the time comes, we're eloping." Jackie looked at her boyfriend in surprise, but couldn't help but laugh.

"TRACY PARTRIDGE! You're just as bad as Danny! The 2 of you just about polished off all the chicken tenders and wings! They were the appetizers! What are you going to do about the dinner itself, not to mention 2 wedding cakes, both chocolate...Oh no." Laurie frowned as she saw her middle brother & youngest sister rub their stomachs in greedy anticipation.

"The **PIG **contingency is heard from again!" Christopher Partridge snarled.

"Come on, guys, there's always room for a _little _more!" the 2 smiled.

"Yeah, if you're a vacuum cleaner!" Come on, let's give Tommy & Kim our friendship this day, not piggishness." Keith ordered. As they walked over, Bill Engvall looked at Chris and asked "Are you sure you're _**younger **_than Danny?"

After the roast beef & lyonaise potatoes were served, a very happy Sharon Hart made an impromptu toast. "To my beloved daughter, Kimberly, and Tommy, her new husband. I wish them both all the love and happiness in the world, and wish your marriage more success than mine had." after which everyone raised their glasses in celebration. Chris, Zack & Adam caught their brothers and Tracy about to try to sample the champagne.

"HOLD IT! You're still too young to drink. Stick with the 7-up." Zack told Brian, his younger brother.

"The same goes for you, too. You're not ripe enough, Franklin." Adam added.

"And if I can't, neither can you!" Chris glowered at Tracy.

Tracy and both younger brothers frowned. "Killjoys." Franklin griped.

"Watch what you say. I don't know about yours, but my brother could hear a pin drop in Florida." Brian cautioned. "He's still not too crazy about me having a power ring."

"Well, at least, 2 of my brothers are doing the same thing as Laurie and me, so I only have to worry about Danny. Moneybags is no problem, for me, it's mom." Tracy finished.

"Tell me about it. Adam's still not too thrilled about me being a Geo Ranger. Mother hens." Franklin frowned.

"Worrying old women." Brian sniped.

But all three quickly shut up when Chris, Zack & Adam bellowed **"WE HEARD THAT!**"

Shirley Partridge had heard the whole exchange and couldn't help but shake her head and smile. "Kids."

Several of the Power Angels were speaking with each other. Kris smiled and said, "This wedding has just been beautiful."

"I agree," said Sabrina Duncan with a smile. "Normally, I don't care too much for lavish weddings like this, but I think in this case it fits Tommy and Kimberly. It's just so…them."

Elle Greenaway added, "Young love. I think the both of them are lucky to have what they have, especially given all they've been through."

Tiffany Welles nodded and said, "From what the other Rangers have told me, they deserve to be happy."

Hal and Daniel Aydelott approached, carrying trays with drinks on them. "Stand clear, the champagne has arrived," said Dan with a smile.

As everyone got their drinks, Hal smiled and said, "Didn't spill a single drop."

Jill smiled and joked, "Well, I see you've got another career waiting for you if this whole pilot thing doesn't work out."

Hal blushed and added sarcastically, "You're a riot, Jill, you really are."

Smiling, Megan Wheeler said, "A toast. To Tommy and Kimberly."

"May their love bloom until the end of time," finished Julie Rogers. They clinked their glasses and drank up.

Kat & David were busy talking about their future when Kat got this sensation...not anything horrible, but..."David, something's going to happen soon, but I don't have any idea what. Nothing terrible or anything like that, still..."

"Something about a door?" David seemed to read her mind.

"Yes, something like that. Maybe it's just nerves. Come on, let's get back. Starfire is probably attracting every male in the vicinity."

Justin Steed & Kris Thomas were talking about a recent adventure they had with Young Justice involving alternate dimensions. Kris was wondering "Did Zordon ever think of something called 'Turbo'?

"I guess that's something we'll have to ask next time we pop in at the Command Center. Me, I just can't picture my life as anything else than what it is. But, we experienced it. I am a dead ringer for a Justin _Stewart_ and am the Blue Turbo Ranger on this alternate dimension. Think we'll see them again?"

"Maybe, but not just yet. **Red **is your color, my man.

"Why Kristine, are you trying to catch my fiery nature?"

"Since you brought it up, on the subject of nature, it seems my powers are growing. I'll have to ask aunt Andrea about this later."

"Isis. 2 of your aunts are the Red and Yellow Power Angels and another one is Isis. Cool"

"Well, looks like we're starting a family business of our own."

"Hmmm." Tanya Sloan looked lost in thought as Tommy & Kimberly cut both wedding cakes. Rocky DeSantos asked her about this. "Tanya, what's going on?"

"Something about a door. A door and an unexpected friend. Probably nothing but jitters. This wedding has got everyone thinking. But, I still get the feeling there's more to it than that. I just wish I knew." After cutting both the white iced & the chocolate iced cakes, Tommy & Kimberly were each giving one another a bite, when Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Samantha, Diana, Hal, Kyle, Andrea, Bruce, Wally, and the Zeo & Lightstar Rangers asked them to come with them to a very special tent, and asked them to step inside. "What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Welcome, Tommy & Kimberly. I could not miss this event. I had to be here." a man with dark hair told them. Then, he began to glow until he was replaced with a familiar plasma tube, and a head appeared inside.

**"ZORDON!"** the bride & groom shouted happily.

"Never before has this happened with any of my Rangers. I needed to be here to give you both my love & support. And now, I must give you both the words of my parents before I return to the Command Center: 'Grow together in love and devotion. Then, like the gods, you shall be truly immortal'. Farewell, my children." Then, with another flash, he was gone.

The reception was a bigger success than anticipated. Andros, Ashley, Cassie, & Zhane were all over the park, meeting people. Barry Allen and his wife Iris were taking it all in as Iris said, "Oh, Barry, doesn't this remind you of our wedding."

"It certainly does, Iris," answered Barry with a smile. "I missed things like this during the time I was…away."

Wally West then walked up with his wife Linda. "I know what you mean, Barry. Shame you couldn't have been there for our wedding."

"Yes, I do wish I could have been there," said Barry with a nod. "Nevertheless, I'm glad to see the two of you happy."

Linda smiled and said, "Let's just hope Tommy and Kimberly are just as happy with their marriage."

Keith and Eve were holding hands as Eve said, "You know, Keith, aside from having to keep some of the younger folks in line, this wedding has been absolutely perfect."

Keith shrugged and said, "It's Zack and Diana you should thank for putting all of this together. They did most of the work. We're just reaping the benefits."

"Aren't you supposed to sing soon?" asked Eve.

"Yeah, I am," answered Keith. He looked at his watch and said, "It's almost time." He stole a quick kiss and said, "Wish me luck." Eve smiled as Keith went to join Andros, Cassie, and Carlos.

After picking up his guitar, Keith tapped the microphone. "Testing, testing." This quickly got everyone's attention. Satisfied, he continued, "Good afternoon, everyone. Has everyone enjoyed the wedding so far?" A round of applause followed. Keith smiled before continuing. "Before our happily married couple leave for their honeymoon, I was asked to sing them a send-off, and naturally, I agreed. This song goes out not just to Tommy and Kim, but to all the couples here today." Keith, Andros, Cassie, and Carlos began playing "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

_I love you more  
With every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Cause I'm counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars  
Are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to Heaven  
Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure  
And the certainty  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection  
Of the highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh, can you see it, baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
Cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

_I love you more  
With every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

Everyone applauded, none more so than Eve as she wiped a tear from her eye.

It then came time for the bride & groom to leave for their honeymoon in Hawaii. "Throw the bouquet!" several girls shouted.

Kim turned around, and threw the bouquet into the air. It landed in Tanya's hands, causing her to smile at Adam, who suddenly did not look all that comfortable. 2 hours later, the party began to break up, leaving the Morphin & Zeo Rangers, the Titans, and the Leaguers together. Clark spoke for everyone. "Zack, Diana, all of us, especially Tommy & Kimberly wanted you to have this." They were 2 gold medallions that said 'JLA master coordinator' on each one.

"You see, Zack, you and Diana had nothing to worry about." Angela grinned, kissing her former boyfriend on the cheek.

"She's right, you both saved the day." Bruce Wayne added, giving Diana a kiss on her own cheek.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot, but I think I speak for both Diana & myself when I say..."

"Yes?" asked Clark with a raised eyebrow.

"Next time, let Jason do it. Too many headaches"

"Amen!" Diana added. This brought peals of laughs from the group, with Jason looking very nervous.

On a private plane winging out to a private bungalow for 2 in Hawaii, Tommy opened a bottle of champagne that had just been chilled. "Pilot's up front, love. Just you and me."

"Mmmmm, do I like the sound of that. Get ready!" Kimberly shouted as the door opened, and she stepped out in a beautiful pink lace summer dress. "You like?"

"Drool."

Kim soon curled up in her new husband's arms and sighed contentedly. "Kimberly Hart-Oliver. God, I love the sound of that."

"Hey, Kim, do you sometimes get the feeling that, no matter what, things between us are going to be the best from now on?" Tommy asked dreamily.

"I'm getting that feeling now. Ready for the future?"

"With you, I'm ready for anything. Nothing's gonna stop us, I guarantee it. I love you, Mrs. Oliver."

"And I love you, Mr. Oliver." Kim smiled. And as the plane continued toward Hawaii, both finished the conversation with a long and very passioniate kiss that seemed to say; 'This will be now and forever.

_**Another Universe…**_

Alicia Lambert walked into the main meeting room of the satellite. "Video greeting from our counterpart universe. Tommy & Kimberly got married."

"Let's see it!" Karen Foster and Kat Hilliard shouted.

Soon, the Power Rangers, Geo Rangers, and Justice Leaguers had gathered.

"Dude, that's awesome!" exclaimed Cody Lambert.

"I must say I'm impressed," said Superman with a nod.

"Wow, just…wow," said Trini Kwan as she wiped a tear from her eye. Billy Cranston smiled and squeezed her hand.

"That's beautiful," said Aisha Campbell. Adam Park nodded in agreement as he held Aisha's hand.

Karen was gaga over the different dresses the ladies wore while everyone else smiled, nodded, and gave various comments of approval.

Jenny Oliver looked up at her older brother and smiled before asking, "Hey, Tommy, think that could be you and Kat someday?"

Tommy Oliver and Kat grinned at each other, wedding ideas going through their minds. But that wouldn't be for a few more years at least. But they had time. They had all the time in the world…

**The End **


End file.
